Tag you're it
by tardirosal
Summary: Inspired by a dream and the song Tag you're it by Melanie Martinez. Arnold and Helga have been kidnapped and are being held underground, forced to do things they don't want to do, and they must obey or they will have to face the consequences. Disclaimer: This contains strong language, and rape, so if you're not ok with this don't read, I don't want to trigger anyone.
1. Tag I'm it

A/N:

Hello! This is my first Hey Arnold fanfic, this story actually came to me in a dream and for some reason I thought it would be nice to write about it so that's what I'm going to do, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: this story contains some delicate subjects, such as kidnapping, rape and strong language so be aware before reading because I wouldn't want to trigger anybody.

This is story is written from Helga's POV.

* * *

"Helga?"

I hear a voice call my name, male, I don't recognize it, who's calling my name?

"Helga wake up, are you ok?"

the voice sounds close to me, it's whispering almost as if he doesn't want anyone but me to hear him, there is concern in the way he talks. I try to open my eyes but I can't, I feel the world spinning around me although I can't see it.

"Helga?"

I finally open my eyes, everything is blurry, and everything is spinning. Arnold, he's the one talking to me, I would recognize that football head anywhere even if my world is spinning and my vision is blurry.

"Football head?" I say, My voice is raspy, it sounds as if I had been screaming.

"Helga! You're awake, thank god, are you okay?" I slowly regain my vision and can see the look of concern on his face.

"I think so, why are you so worried all of a sudden? Since when do you care if I'm okay paste for brains?" I slowly sit up trying to avoid getting dizzy again.

I look around and see that I don't know where we are, the walls are unpainted, the floor is made of cement and dirty, there is one metal door on the left side of the room, right across from where we are.

I feel a pain in my face and lift my left arm to see what's the problem but I can't lift it. I look down to see what's holding it back and I see there's a handcuff attached to my hand, and the other end is attached to… Oh no. Arnolds hand.


	2. I got you

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here is chapter 2! Please leave your reviews and theories of what may happen!

Also my I picture Cara Delevingne as Helga, and Lucas Till as Arnold!

(I will be adding which actor goes with what character as they appear)

* * *

"Arnold where are we and why are we handcuffed? Is this some kind of sick joke to get me back for all the stuff I've done to you? Because I know I've been horrible and I'm sorry I'm not sorry but this has gone to far football head so just get this thing off my hand and let me out cause it's not funny"

"Helga, I don't know where we are, I swear it's not a joke, seriously I- Wait what do you mean you're sorry you're not sorry? I don't think that means what you think it means, that's not an apology" Arnold said very seriously.

"I know exactly what it means, I wasn't apologizing, as I said, I'm sorry I'm NOT sorry… but wait what do you mean this is not a joke? Where are we?"

I looked around once again and looked at the room, there was no window and the only light was coming from the ceiling lamp, and it wasn't that bright.

"I think we were kidnapped Helga, I don't remember much before waking up here, but that's the most logical explanation as to what we're doing here"

Kidnapped? NO, this couldn't be happening, how could I - we – have been kidnapped? This only happened to little kids in television, not to two 17 year olds from Hillwood of all places, nothing bad ever happened here, if we were even in hillwood, which I doubted very much.

"Ki-kidnapped? I- No, no this is not real, this is not real, I'm dreaming, I'm gonna close my eyes count to 5 and when I open my eyes again I'll be in my room" I breathed really deep " one, two, three, four… five!" I open my eyes but I'm still in the same room with Arnold.

"no, no this is not real, this is not real!" I'm on the verge of tears and I'm breathing really hard, I can't control my emotions, I normally wouldn't act this vulnerable around Arnold but kidnapping has always been a sore subject to me.

"Hey, look at me, it's ok, it's going to be ok, I won't let anything bad happen to you, you hear me? I promise" Arnold tries to hug me, and I say tries, cause his right arm is handcuffed to my left arm and hugging is not something that we can do easily in this position, although I do appreciate the effort and the Helga inside of me that's crazy about Arnold is doing like a thousand flips in the air.

"Arnold you don't understand, do you know what happened to kidnapped teenagers? They die, ok? They always turn out dead, and I don't want to die" I'm crying, for the first time in my life I'm letting all my emotions out in front of Arnold (Ok not the first time since the whole "I love you" thing in the rooftop when we were nine)

"Hey shh… look at me, we won't die" I can see in his eyes he's not sure that what he's saying is true, but it does make me feel better.

I dry my tears and smile a little at him, he smiles back and I melt inside.

"what's the last thing you remember?" he asks me.

What is the last thing I remember? Everything before waking up is a blur.

"I remember a parking lot" I say, it's true the last thing I remember is a parking lot but I don't know which parking lot, and I don't know what I was doing there. "What about you?"

He looks at me for a long moment "To be honest everything is a blur, but I do have a faint memory of being at the mall, is it possible we bumped into each other and somehow ended up in the parking lot together, and that's where we got kidnapped? Cause it seems weird that they got the two of us if we weren't together, so we must have been together."

"Well football head I don't know what the hell I would be doing with you in a parking lot but it does make sense… maybe you offered to take me home? After all you are always trying to be nice, even when I don't want you too, oh and look where you got us, see this is why I don't associate myself with you, something always goes wrong when you try to help" I immediately regret saying this, the hurt in his eyes is painful to see

"you're right it's my fault" he says

"what? No- that's not what I meant" I try and make things better but I somehow manage to screw things even more "I just said that you being nice doesn't always get us anywhere good I mean remember what happened in the jungle with the tiger we almost died, I mean- wait no, not helping, ok, remember that time, shit that's not good either"

"It's ok Helga don't try to fix it, I know it's my fault, for some strange reason I always put us in danger, look at the tiger, and now this, maybe you're right, maybe we will die" his eyes start watering

"Arnold" the way I say his name surprises me, and I can see it surprises him as well. His name tastes like candy in my mouth, sweet and intoxicating.

Just as he's about to say something the door opens.

We both jump back, somehow I'm sitting on top of him, but it doesn't matter he's holding me tight in a very protecting way.

There is a man standing in front of us, he seems familiar but I can't tell where I've seen him before. By the look Arnold has in his face it seems that he too has seen him before but can't tell where.

"You're finally awake" he says, his voice is low and raspy it suits him.

He's muscular and tall, his hair is a rich brown color, so is his beard, his eyes are green, long nose, high cheekbones; he has a very prominent jaw, and beautiful olive skin. He is very handsome, and looks like he could be in his late 20's or early 30's.

"Who are you?" Arnold says in a commanding voice. "Tell us where we are, and what we are doing here"

"Ok, first of all, I don't take orders from a little boy, second of all if I tell you what you're doing here it takes all the fun away, doesn't it? " I notice he has a slight accent, it's not always there but its noticeable when he says certain words, I wish I knew where from though.

"However" he says "I will tell you where you are, because I feel like it, not because you told me to" he takes a step towards us closing the door behind him.

"You my dear children are underground in a place where no one will find you" he smiles, his teeth are white and perfectly aligned as if he wore braces for a really long time. It's kind of creepy how perfect he seems considering he's holding us captive.

"Anyway I came here to see if you were awake and you are, Food will be served in like an hour, I don't plan on starving you to death, you have to pay attention though, the food trays will be delivered through the tray hole" he point to a slot in the wall near the door, big enough for a tray of food to fit. "If you're not there when the food is delivered it will fall to the ground and you'll have to eat from there, also it is locked from the outside so don't try to lift it to see outside this room cause it won't work, the bathroom is over there" he points to our right and I notice a door I hadn't seen before. "A bed will be brought after you finish your food, that is all" and with that he turned around and left the room, leaving us alone once again.


End file.
